


Confession

by kyungsoo_612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Twitter SNS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoo_612/pseuds/kyungsoo_612
Summary: This is a just a part of the first SNS AU I wrote on twitter @kyungsoo612_
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 31





	Confession

After texting Kyungsoo, Chanyeol continued running on the stairs to get to Kyungsoo's room. He was about to knock on the door when it burst open. Kyungsoo was standing, looking down. Slowly he moved to his side to let Chanyeol in.

Still breathing hard, Chanyeol just stood there. Staring at the man that he recently been in love with. For a few seconds, no one was moving. Kyungsoo was still staring at the floor while Chanyeol stares at him.

Can't handle it anymore, Kyungsoo shook his head and cleared his throat, "I thought you want to come?"

Chanyeol, who's still staring at him, slowly walked inside.

The moment Kyungsoo closed the door and turned, Chanyeol grabbed his face and kissed him. Kyungsoo was surprised, of course.

He thought they would talk, and confess, and then kiss. I guess they could do the talking later.

Slowly, he responded to the kiss. Chanyeol's soft lips are carefully placed on his own. It's so light. Basically like a long peck.

Chanyeol pulled away, and breathed hard and looked at Kyungsoo who's got his eyes closed. He then, kissed the man again. This time with much emotion.

He kissed him like he's making up all the time he wasn't able to. He nibbled Kyungsoo's upper lip. Kyungsoo held onto his hand that is on his face.

Their kiss is slow and passionate. And once they ran out of air, they slowly pulled apart.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and saw Chanyeol still has his eyes closed and still breathing hard (from both kissing and running). Kyungsoo then tiptoed and pecked the other's lips. Chanyeol smiled and finally opened his eyes.

Still holding Kyungsoo's face, he leaned down and rest his head over the latter. Kyungsoo held Chanyeol's waist. They stayed like that for a whole minute before Chanyeol kissed him again.

They sat down on the couch, like what they always do. Still quiet.

Kyungsoo's holding Chanyeol like what he requested. " _Can we cuddle?_ " He remembered the other's text.

" _I love you_ ," Chanyeol suddenly said while his head is resting on Kyungsoo's chest.

" _I know,_ " Kyungsoo teased which earned him a pinch on his waist. He laughed softly and caressed Chanyeol's hair. " _I love you, too,"_

Chanyeol sat up straight and looked at Kyungsoo. " _Are you sure?_ " he asked. " _Like, sure sure?_ "

Kyungsoo poked his dimples again and smiled. " _I love you, I'm sure."_

Chanyeol stared at him. He still can't believe.

" _Are you sure?_ " 

" _Just say you don't want me and go, damn,_ " Kyungsoo said getting annoyed and was about to stand up but Chanyeol stopped him.

Chanyeol immediately kissed him too.

" _I'm sorry, I'm just,_ " Chanyeol stood and went to Kyungsoo's room.

Kyungsoo was confused and followed him. Then, he saw Chanyeol screaming into his pillow.

Kyungsoo can't help but laugh out loud and hit Chanyeol's head. " _What the hell. Why are you screaming?"_ he asked still laughing.

" _You love me,_ " Chanyeol said.

" _I love you,_ " Kyungsoo answered.

" _I love you,_ " Chanyeol said.

" _Do you?_ " Kyungsoo teased.

" _I do!_ " Chanyeol quickly said. " _I love you,_ " he paused. " _so much_."

" _Then, will you be my boyfriend_?" Kyungsoo asked, getting impatient. Chanyeol once again screamed into a pillow.

" _What the fuck?! Shut up!_ " He then looked up. " _I'm supposed to ask you that!"_ Chanyeol whined and hit Kyungsoo's arm.

" _Well, It's taking you so slow!"_ Kyungsoo screamed back. " _I've waited enough!"_

" _I don't care! I want to ask you that! That's my line!"_ Chanyeol said while pouting. Kyungsoo can't help but steal a kiss.

" _Stop! First, you steal my heart"_ Chanyeol said which earned a loud _ew_ from Kyungsoo. " _Then, you stole my line, and now, you're stealing kisses?"_

Kyungsoo smiled. " _Fine, I'm taking the kiss back,"_ Kyungsoo said and kissed the other again.

Before he can pull away, Chanyeol took his face and kissed Kyungsoo harder.

" _Will you be my boyfriend?_ " Chanyeol asked when they pulled away.

" _Yes,"_ Kyungsoo softly said. " _Now, kiss me again."_


End file.
